Recruiting of the Darkness
by Ally of Darkness
Summary: When Myra Potter's secrets unearthed the dark lord is desperate to recruit her. With twists and turns around the corner what will she choose? When whatever choice you choose you'd lose something, who do you fight for? when on one side you lose your boyfriend and the other yourself who do you fight for? Light or dark, death or life? What would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

As always the scarlet train was waiting, the Malfoys were sneering and it appeared to be an average day. I sighed, honestly how Ron and Hermione expect me to actually apologise to them after I did nothing wrong is just plain stupid. There a bunch of hypocrites! Well I decided to ignore them at 'head quarters' to counter act there ignoring me on Dumble's orders. This holiday was the worse in history, even my boyfriend wasn't there because his father took him into the Death Eater meetings. I can't blame him; he still found time to write and succeeded in sending it without alerting anyone. If he could do it then they could. There just a bunch of hypocritical fools, and if you think I willingly went with the order your wrong!

Reasons why I shouldn't have gone:

1) It's a house with a painting that yells

2) All I did was clean, which was worse than the Dursleys'

3) People kept trying to kill Venom my gift from Chase!

Admittedly I learnt loads of black magic there, which is my magical affinity no matter what the order assumes. The 'evil deranged' portrait was actually quite helpful and pleasant to me once she discovered I owned a snake... despite my blood status and links to her traitor of a son. She showed me how to enter the Library, and showing me a secret room where I could go without anyone disturbing me or killing Venom.

_"Filthy half-bloods-"_

_"Shut up will you! I need to save my snake, according to the twins Ron's gonna kill him!" I hissed in anger running up the staircase, glaring at the portrait. "I can't let him die, it's my stupid fault he can't bite him cause I ordered him to not to!"_

_Mrs Black's eyebrows shot up, her eyes widened. "Who are you child?" She asked more softly, more civilly. Curiosity shone through her eyes…something I didn't have time to handle right now._

_"A 'filthy half-blood!'" I hissed running up the stairs, sweat pouring down my brow. I can't let Venom die; she's my last remaining link to Chase! Mrs Black looked amused by my anger and sharp tongue, like it conformed something. She was cackling madly, though from glee. Why? This was odd, I'm glad none of the order is here right now or they'd be chaos right now. Then they'd start wondering why she was like this with me and then I'd have to figure it out myself and lie. "What?" I growled. "Look I need to save Venom before she dies and my boyfriend tries to kill them."_

_I was being honest when I said that… The last time someone messed with me Chase made the crutiatus curse look merciful. "Oh I doubt your boyfriend would actually kill them, the light wouldn't do anything." She was fishing for information…I would oblige her for now. _

_"Oh my boyfriend is not on the light side believe me." I muttered._

_"Who's your boyfriend?" Well that I can't really answer, he was someone who's family was in the dark lord's circle and was as dark as them. We hadn't told each other our true names because it could cause havoc in our world. "Who are you dear girl? Your core is as black as the dark lord, you're clearly powerful. You're no 'filthy half-blood girl' why are you in this house controlled by treacherous light wizards?" She asked softly watching my eyes. "If you desired too I could speak to the dark lord to get you to join, he'd be willing too for one as powerful as you."_

_"You can speak to the dark lord?" I raised my eyebrows in shock and disbelief._

_With a small smirk she nodded. "Yes I do, though I normally speak to his son Jace. He speaks often of a girl called Maria Mortia." Oh my gosh….Chase is the dark lord's son…. This is problematic. Typical the dark lord seems to trust youth more than Dumbledore does, I know more from Jace's letters than from order. "You've whitened dear, have you heard of Maria or Jace?"_

_"Yes…. Maria is my false alias, and now I know who Chase really is; Jace Riddle." I breathed in disbelief._

_The portrait's eyes widened in shock. "No wonder you're so powerful if you're Maria, but who are you and how did you come to be here of all places?" She asked comfortingly thinking I was somehow valuable to the dark. "You look like a pureblood but you said you're a half-blood. You also speak like a true pureblood too so who are you?"_

_"No doubt you've heard of my name, as for why I'm here they think I'm light." I spoke bitterly. "My name is Myra Potter."_

_Now Mrs Black looked slightly faint at my name. "No wonder you looked so faint dear, don't worry it'll be fine. But I think it would be better to tell him who you are so he knows. Keeping it a secret won't help ether of you Myra." I nodded softly watching her. For once Mrs Black seemed like any other mother rather than a demon. She actually seemed to care which something anyone barely did was- wait my snake! Mrs Black seemed to sense my panic. "Calm down Sirius just stopped him."_

_"Thank you." I breathed._

_"It's fine Maria, do you want to learn some more magic? You can look in the library." She gave brief instructions to where it was, and a secret room I can go without anyone barging in where I can practice and keep Venom. _

_"Wait what about the underage degree?"_

_"Trust me Maria any magic you perform here will go undetected." She reassured me. I couldn't help but beam at her softly._

Anyway so apart from Mrs Black and the Library my summer was pretty abysmal. I hope I get to see Jace in person soon, it may seem stupid but I really miss him. At least I've managed to write letters to him, though to be honest after second year I really should have recognised the resemblance between Jace and Tom Riddle. The resemblance isn't bad it's just something I should have noticed, they look almost like twins. Though I guess I just ignored the resemblance due to everyone around me.

"Here's pathetic Potter." Draco Malfoy's sneering voice came around the corner with…Jace Riddle. What was Jace doing here? "She's arrogant, thinking the whole world should kneel at her feet. The prophets finally got it right; she is delusional." He was trying to make me rise to the words but like I was going to let him. I just rolled my eyes. "In case you don't know Potter this is-"

"Jace Riddle." I interrupted smirking. "The dark lord's son."

"You should show more respect Potter!" He spat.

"Oh but I am showing respect Malfoy, I didn't call the dark lord an inappropriate name for his status." I smirked triumphantly, Malfoy looked taken back at my words.

"You should show fear." Malfoy glared.

"Why should I fear someone I've known since I was seven Malfoy?" My lips curled into a vicious smirk. "As for the Prophet Malfoy, the Prophet hasn't even mentioned Diggory's death so it still isn't perfect by any means." I speak smoothly like I do when Jace and I are stalking Surry making Dudley's gang pay for what they've done. Honestly my cousin goes around beating up young children, if that's not worth getting your own back I don't know what it.

"What do you mean you've known the dark lord since you were seven?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't talking about the dark lord was I Jace?" I laughed darkly.

Jace snickered. "Same as ever Maria Mortia, or should I say Myra?" Draco looked stunned at Jace's words, due to the fact we seem to know each other well and don't seem to be mortal enemies. That or the fact he knows me under a different name. "The guise would have broken eventually…while it's fun watching Draco struggle Maria I'd rather not have him sneaking around."

Draco paled considerable. "Myra Potter is Maria Mortia?"

I glared furiously at Jace. "Why reveal everything?" My eyes narrowed.

"How did you find out my identity? We had a deal that neither of us would know the identity of the other Mortia." Jace rolled his eyes bemused. " Look Maria surely it doesn't matter right now does it sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie!" I hissed angrily.

"Calm down Maria he would have found out sooner or later. After all I doubt ether of us want to stop talking to the other just because of the stupid majority." Jace reasoned trying to calm me down.

"True as it is what have you told him?" I asked softly, my voice concealing a darker edge to it. Jace smirked, he could always spot that edge a mile off.

"Calm down Maria, honestly you would think you actually followed Dumbledore's little army." The cold calculating voice of Eva interrupted my interrogation. "Besides it's obvious Jace told Malfoy the highlights….after all you know Jace has been looking for who you are for quite some time. While he knew that you had connections to the light he knew you are often cruel hearted, cunning, manipulative….deadly…need I do on?" Her lips curled into a dark smirk.

"So basically Jace here has been attempting to discover my identity through my qualities?" I asked sceptically. "Surely Jace knew that wouldn't work, after all I wear my masks well."

Eve chuckled. "Well I did warn him that would come to no good Mortia…"

"I don't doubt you did…after all Jace does tend to ignore every little suggestion you give and succeed in doing the absolute opposite." I smirked. "How was your summer Eve?"

"Apart from my annoying little brother and lack of much intelligent company it was reasonable." She shrugged. "What about you Maria?"

"Stupid redheaded weasels and infuriating idiots hardly help make your holiday enjoyable not even mentioning the fact they've kept me locked up un a dirty house." I spat. "In honesty it was awful…the only intelligent people I've talked to have been my godfather, Wagburga's portrait and of course venom."

"You've talked to Wagburga?" Eve asked curiously.

"Yes that's how I found out about Jace's identity and the fact the two of you are the dark lord's children." I replied honestly. "At least you don't need to worry about hiding your very nature and the fact you're a dark lord every waking moment… You have no idea how I envy you Eve." I sighed.

"Can you two include us?" Jace interrupted.

"Well why don't you join in the conversation Chase?" I rolled my eyes.

"Neither of us have stopped you joining in." Eve shrugged innocently with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Exactly." I smirked.

"You both know, especially you Maria, you would have said we'd interrupted." Jace pointed out causing me to chuckle.

"GET AWAY FROMM MYRA!" A furious Molly Weasley exclaimed, I eternally groaned. Fantastic! Now not only had we attracted everyone's attention but Chase was about to go into protective boyfriend mode. " Don't you dare hurt her! Myra dear why don't you go and find Ron and Hermione and away from the Riddles."

Anger seemed to pulse through Chase's magic as he possessively put an arm around me. "I would never hurt my girlfriend how you dare suggest such a thing!" Jace spat as he glared furiously at Molly Weasley.

"What?" She blinked.

"You heard! We've been going out for years now!" Jace hissed. "My parentage has nothing to do with this. Do you think I would hurt the only person I love? We've been friends since we were seven years old." Purebloods were looking calculating as yelled some more insults at her.

As I leaned into his embrace I whispered in his ear. "Chase we're creating a scene. The purebloods now know that Myra Potter is Maria Mortia. There wondering where our allegiance stands."

"Let them wonder Maria." Jace whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

'"_Honestly Eve calm down, you don't want to give them nightmares about this do you?" I spoke, confirming the thoughts which were going around. After all I don't really want the Light side to go and think I'm under the imprusus curse do I? As for the death eaters here I don't really want anyone to tell their lord that story ether. Now Jace and Eve were going to have to tell their father my identity thanks to this. Thinking about that, it was probably Eve's plan so I wouldn't kill her for telling their father. She was probably right in the assumption; I wouldn't kill her but I'd torcher her if possible._

_She grinned. "Your right May, as always. We don't want to give them the wrong idea now would we?" Jace just shook his head at our antics. We always did like the tool called fear, but people always did underrate it. "So when do you want me to owl our father Jace?" She had a glint in her eye. "May I'd brace yourself, our father will probably want to contact you soon. After all May now he knows who you are he'll be desperate to recruit you."_

_I groaned, here comes future. Eve always wanted me to join the dark lord, now she was going to try and recruit me this year. I knew this year I had to watch my guard, she would even try to force me to join. She doesn't want me to die, but she wasn't against doing anything else to force me. As much as we got along I needed to be alert now. She, like her father, never gave up and Jace would probably support her. He wants me alive, knowing them they'll join forces and eventually I wouldn't have a choice but to give in to. But that oesn't mean I'll give up, no quite the opposite; I'd fight harder.'_

As the train pulled off I watched the people blur, and I couldn't help but believe her words '_"May I'd brace yourself, our father will probably want to contact you soon. After all May now he knows who you are he'll be desperate to recruit you." _I couldn't help but believe them; I do need to brace myself thanks to her, thanks to the whole stupid world for this. Why did I even have to be born? If I hadn't been born then my life wouldn't be like this, this war wouldn't be the way it was and I wouldn't have had to go through all those sufferings.

"Now please tell me Eve, what possessed you to go and tell them?" I hissed glaring pointedly at her. My eyes narrowed into slits with anger; she's wrecked everything! Doesn't she know the hold Dumbledore has on my life? He's the reason I'm stuck at the Dursleys, Voldermort has tried to kill me every single day of my life, not even mentioning the fact I've been in some sort of danger ever year! If he thinks I'm going dark, and seeing as the whole of Slytherin knows that I'm Maria Mortia now, things are going to get a whole lot worse. In first year he proves how desperately he wants me to be his 'saviour' with the manipulations (yes I did know about that) and the memory charms which Jace broke in the summer after. Somehow I refer to him as Jace easier than Chase now, maybe it's because Jace suits him better or the fact I found out in the summer….

She glared back fiercely. "Do you really thing I'm prepared to see you die?" She spat. "You know our father; he'd stop at nothing, now we've given you a chance-

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Don't drag me into this; you did it Eve! I trust Maria with her choice; she's survived on her own so far. You know fully well if it were a choice between her and father I'd choose her over him. If that makes me a traitor to him I don't bloody well care!" Warmth burned through my chest at his loyalty. Though I know he would have to side with his father, he's naive enough to think that he wouldn't. Blood is thicker than water, or in my case love, he'd choose his family over me maybe not happily being emotionally scarred for life but he'd still choose them.

"You know that's not true Jace…" I murmured putting my hand on his shoulder while still keeping my gaze on Eve. "Blood is thicker than water, he cares me but he shouldn't choose me over him. But now you've forcing me into this, I'm neural Eve, why can't you just accept it? Dumbledore is prepared to anything to ensure this war is won for his side. With the whole spectacle on the platform and the Slytherins knowing I'm Maria Mortia it's only a matter of time until they find out my identity. You know fully well the muggleborns with know who Maria Mortia is from our whole image in the muggle world, if Dumbledore finds this out then I'm doomed and you know it."

She looked slightly surprised; knowing her she was probably thinking of Dumbledore. After all the rest was pretty simple after everything we've been through, we know all about how minds worked. How could we not after Jace wanted to dissect one once from one of the victims in Privet Drive? We didn't actually do that, we did however erase his memory so no one would find out. We couldn't go around killing one of Dudley's gang after in rage I threatened to kill him. "Of course Dumble's would do anything to get what he wants like anyone in this war, as would my father. I don't see what you've got against the Dark side; you are a dark witch after all Maria. Hell knows you dark and you've rarely cast dark spells."

I sighed. "Remember my godfather? Dumble-bee manipulated the law to chuck Sirius in that prison so he'd get custody of me. He chucked him there without a fair trial Eve, just so he could try to manipulate me. He's the reason why I was beaten the whole of my life." I spat but tried to calm myself down before my anger caused anyone from any other compartments to notice. If they did notice they would come and investigate which wouldn't be good. "Look, he'd do anything for power when it comes to the power-hungry maniacs he's the worst Eve. I know that better than anyone." I breathed.

"Then join the dark lord Myra. This way you and Jace won't have to watch as the other falls." She glared furiously. "I don't want my family to die, and like it or not you've been a part of mine since you and Jace started dating." She hissed. "You're a dark witch and nothing Dumble can do will change that. Whether or not you like it I refuse to watch as you fall. One father knows who you are Maria he'll stop at nothing for you to join him absolutely nothing because of what you are to Jace. You two are inseparable and I care too much for my brother to let you die."

"You've as good as signed my death warrant Eve." I glared. My killing curse eyes were daring her to interrupt. "If he finds out then he'll find some excuse for the dememtors to suck out my soul."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Darkly I laughed, leaning back. "The Lord of the light is as ruthless as your father Eve, don't underestimate him. He'd do it without flinching like he cursed the minister to have Barty's soul sucked out." I hissed. "Do you really want my soul to be damned Eve? Well you've condemned it should they find out, your right though…I do need to brace myself."

"Maria, please…" It was Jace. "Calm down, your emotions are causing chaos. The whole carriage is shaking." My eyes widened in shock; I hadn't realised my magic was that powerful…. He rolls his eyes at the shock on my face. "Honestly May, you don't know your own power. If Dumble-bee had actually tried to train you instead of raising you in your own personal hell then the Dark side would be dust by now." I smirked a little at this; honestly he overestimates me rather than under sometimes he exaggerates…well that's an understatement.

"You're overestimating me again Jace, even your father isn't that powerful." I shake my head mockingly. "Why your father would want me on his side I've no idea, after all I'm an emotional teenager who's easily distracted. After all if I wasn't then would the carriage have been shaking would it?" My eyes gleam wickedly.

"May…." He groaned in frustration.

"Well it's true." I smile innocently my eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You're a devil you know?" He glares at me, mockingly of course. We tend to be a little…crazy like this sometimes. It annoys Eve constantly especially when we do this on missions. Well when I say missions I mean rather planned thief and murders, that sort of thing. Don't get me wrong, I have killed, but that is no reason to join the dark side. Although I agree with they're 'magical freedom' I don't agree with their pureblood mania. In my eyes pureblood mania is just some stupid way of eradicating the future. After all when they mix muggle and pureblood isn't the result powerful? Look at myself and the Dark lord; we're half-bloods and people claim we're powerful. I've never been beaten by a pureblood my age or younger yet there supposed to be 'superior'.

"Oh I know." A smirk forms on my lips like poison. "Isn't everyone a demon in one way or the other? No one's perfect Jace, certainly not me. As far as things go I'm a devil, but I'm wearing a mask. Break that mask and you meet the real me but I don't want to reveal the monster lurking beneath my skin just yet." My eyes light sinisterly.

He pecks me on the lips. "You know your evil when you do this don't you?" His eyes meet mine.

"Of course I do, you've told me enough haven't you?" I laugh softly, he smiles watching me.

"For heaven's sake!" Eve spits. "Do you have to act like this now?" She groans in annoyance. "What if someone comes in here and sees?" Naturally we ignore her, letting her think we're deeply falling for each other right now, when the actual truth is that we're trying to wind her up. "Come on please?" She begs, waving a hand in front of our faces desperately. I try to withhold my temptation to roll my eyes. "Why is the world out to kill me?" Eve asked to the room in general. "If my father finds out…." She trailed off into thin air.

Sadly our little joke was ended quickly when someone, no idea who, rapped on the door. Jace broke out of the freeze automatically, then groaned softly when he realised our little act was broken. "Honestly just come in whoever you are!" I yelled as I knew that there wasn't much point in remaining ignorant. I suppose part of me did just want to know who it was. As long as it wasn't some stupid 'support the ministry' idiot we were happy to see them. Partly to relieve the tension Eve had created with her stupid act of revealing me, partly because it was getting boring in this stupid carriage.

It was a girl; her hair was almost like moonlight in its fair nature. As weird as it seems I feel I know this witch, but she's ether a year above or below mine so although we may have crossed paths we don't know each other that well as far as things go. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here? People keep saying I'm loony." She murmured her blue orbs seemed calm, like a lake. This girl seemed to be free to be who she was, probably a Ravenclaw; she has this intelligent feel about her. Who is she?

"Sure…" Jace said quite unnerved by her. Suddenly a name clicked, well explained there choice of nickname but there just cruel.

"It's Luna right? Luna Lovegood, you're a year below me." I smiled gently; I didn't really want to creep her out too much. From what I've gathered she's a seer but well…people think she's mad. There wrong but that doesn't stop there tormenting. One thing I hate is bullies but somehow I doubt I can do much about it at least not when people think I'm an 'attention seeking brat'. It I did anything it'd make it worse for Luna.

"Yes it is Maria Mortia." Eve suddenly snapped to attention.

"How do you know who she is?" She spat. "Tell Dumbledore and I swear by all that is evil I will murder you!"

"Eve, its fine." I murmured watching the blue eyed witch carefully. She seemed not to be a threat but she didn't seem to be on our side ether. This witch was neutral like me; she had no side to this war. "She's a seer I think; well at least that's what my senses tell me."

"A seer?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Pretty impressive girl, but tell him and I will kill you. I'm protective of them both." She hissed. "Don't you dare betray them to either side." I glared at Eve.

"Calm down. Luna isn't a threat; she's neutral." I glared.

"Look I don't mean to cause any trouble…."She murmured. "I'll go if I am, sorry I disturbed you Maria, Evangeline, Jace." She turned about to leave, while shooting a glare at Eve I got up.

"It's fine Luna; we're just a little tense after everything. We argued a little over where my alliances lie in the end we just stopped. The argument is far from over but we just left it. Stay if you want to, I swear I won't call you 'loony' or anything like that; I hate bullies. Ignore Eve she's just….annoyed I won't see to her point of view that's all. She's a little over protective sometimes Luna, to both Jace and I for some reason. I get Jace but not me fully, all I've gathered is that it's for Jace more than me but I don't really get the rest of it." If finish badly. I've never really been good at this sort of thing, ever if I'm honest with you.

"Thanks Maria. " She murmurs, Jace smiles at the girl thinking 'she can't be that bad if Eve hates her'. "The ministry's coming to Hogwarts." She smiles dreamily. "Umbridge is coming to take over the defence position but that'll turn out to be more." Luna smiles. "She's after Dumbledore, wants him to go to Azkaban." My eyes light up, is that so? If she's ministry than she's bound to dislike me, but if I can get her to warm to me….I can help her. I can see similar thoughts in Eve's eyes too. We think alike sometimes although we don't like to tell the other it but we do. If I do that then maybe her father will let me stay neutral, I don't believe muggleborns should be killed for being born

"What sort of things does she like to see?" I smile.

"Cats, hates Dumbledore, loves the minister, hates anything no-wizard." She smirked gently. "I know what you're planning on doing Maria." Her orbs looked slightly mysterious right now like she was having a vision. "Be careful the lions might notice, twist things to an angle so many will find themselves agreeing even Umbridge." She smiled.

"Thanks Luna." I grinned. "You've helped us loads."

"It's fine, by the way try to cover up the behaviour of weirdly acting Slytherin, some will forget to act."


	3. Chapter 3

Now I bet a lot of people are thinking along the same lines. Well the foolish Gry- great Jace has twisted my thoughts! I am a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Obviously I'm spending way too much time with Jace or, more likely, been listening way too much to Eve. Anyway judging but the hounding glares I've been getting since last night and the 'subtle' shouts the world hates me. Well technically that's old news, but it still is annoying. Now I'm not that bothered about the glares but the shouts…. I've got a killer headache.

Though I suppose part of what is bugging me so badly is the fact that the idiots aren't even original! Seriously if you're going to insult someone at least make it count or what's the point? If you want to insult someone at least put some actual effort into it. I mean how is 'you've gone to the dark side' supposed to be an insult anyway? If you think about it if someone had gone over to the dark side, they wouldn't find it insulting anyway. Seriously it's stupid. Even Malfoy is better at insults than they are, and they are absolutely crap! Well to be honest at the moment even he would be better company than Ron Weasley. After last year you'd have thought he'd stop going off on one!

Yeah so I guess I should stop listening to Eve right now; it's enough to drive anyone to insult insults. When you start insulting insults you know you've gone insane. "Hey May." It was Jace; well I guess he succeeded in finding me. Well at least it's better than having Eve here. In case you're wondering I'm deliberately avoiding the lions, why? The noise is giving me a headache. That and the fact that Eve wants me to sit at the Slytherin table, which would just worsen matters.

"Can you tell her the answer is still no?" I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "Err…. Nope. Come on you can tell her yourself May."

I mock glared at him. "No, my house is in a temper tantrum as it without giving them a further excuse." Thinking a little more I added. "Besides didn't you get the memo? 99% of all Slytherins hate my guts Jace, it's like signing my death warrant and believe me I've got enough of them going around without your help Jace." I insisted.

"It can't be that bad-" He tried to reason with me but I interrupted.

"I was all but chucked out of Gryffindor last night, I'd rather not have to deal with them anymore today." I glared into his eyes, I mean if it works for Eve than maybe I have a chance. Oh who am I trying to Kidd? Eve glares tops all, including mine. Her glare is sharper than a knife, and that's an understatement. "Anyway, I'm going to eat in the kitchens not the hall."

"Did I just hear that?" Stiffly l nodded; how could I forget he cares so much about this sort of thing?

"It's no big deal Jace." I insisted.

"Yes it is. You said they all but chucked you out of Gryffindor. What did they do?" His eyes flickered dangerously, flickering blood red. "They weren't like Dudley were they?" He hissed stepping closer.

"No, I left before they had a chance to. Besides you know that I can handle myself if they were Jace; I have handled myself for 15 years. Yes you and Eve helped me out most of the time but not always. The death eaters seem to know the name Maria Mortia for a reason, you father also and I presume it's not because of my home life is it?" I glared.

"This is the precise reason why Eve ordered me to escort you into the hall, over to the Slytherin table." Jace smirked. "Come on you know how annoying she gets. Slytherin have almost been driven to madness and she's only been there for 20minutes, 10 when I left her."

I snickered slightly; Eve always was pushy. "No way, I've already told you Jace and my answer is staying the same."

"Come one please." He fluttered his eyelids mockingly. I couldn't help but completely lose my straight face; he knows I can't take him seriously like that. "Pretty please May?"

"You do know I can't take you seriously when you do that right?" I asked still laughing.

"Of course May." He grinned.

"So how the hell was that supposed to help?" I asked bewildered.

"It wasn't, just supposed to lighten the atmosphere. Anyway seriously May, please! Do you know how annoying my sister is? Please, if not for my sake, for yours. It's not like avoiding everything is going to help ether of us is it?" Well…maybe I should save him from Eve- NO! Look Myra keep your brain and say a simple no.

"No, besides if I can deal with Eve so can you. I do it often enough while you go coward all the time." I rolled my eyes, remembering the last time. For a son of a dark lord, he is seriously scared of his big sister. To be truthful I think she still gives him nightmares after what we did to Dudley once when Jace was on holiday. Technically it was my idea but Eve got all the credit, though Dudley never was quite the same after that… Jace did say that it was 'disturbing' and 'enough to give the dark lord nightmares for a week' but one thing that me and Eve agree on, or rather disagree on…. We think it was a stroke of genius but Jace and Dudley had strong objections….wonder why….

"Even father doesn't like to disagree with Eve" He defended himself. "Anyway you the only one who can stand their ground against her…and stand a chance with winning…" He added as an afterthought.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Jace Riddle; this is your opportunity to deal with her." I insisted, refusing to relent. Anyway if he doesn't challenge Eve he should know that not to challenge me; we're kindred spirits. That's why our clashes tend to be violent most of the time. The only real differences between Eve and I in temperament is our ideals and the fact that I pay attention it Jace. She ignores him, focussing on me or her opponent although normally there one and the same. You're wondering why me? Well if you are it's because sometimes I choose to back her, other times disagree…

"Come on May! Your the only person, besides Father, who she listens too. It's not like I have a chance in winning Myra, so you probably would get dragged there by some annoyed Slytherin a.k.a Crabb and Goyal." I arched an eyebrow, surely she hadn't shown them who's 'boss' so quickly. Normally it takes at least a few more hours… He sighed. "Yes she has Mayra."

"Mayra?" I asked.

"You don't like it?" He asked innocently, pecking me on my cheek. He circled me with a grin on his face. "Come on Mayra, play nice and save us both problems." He smiled brushing out a lose strand of hair out of my face. "Pleassse." He hissed almost slipping into parseltongue. "Come on Mayra…" He rolled the 'r'.

I sighed; this time he was right it would be so easier.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maria Mortia…" Whispers surrounded me as I entered the hall. It was times like this I hates how rumours spread so fast, and how normally the rumours turned out to be truth. Everyone knows…and I hate it. Truth be told I'm not bothered that Jace is here, it's a pleasant surprise but it means I'm straddling between worlds, between light and dark… Though I guess some could say I've been straddling for too long, they're probably right but, I'm not ready to choose.

Panic thrummed through me, it was one thing saying I was going to sit with the Slytherin and another thing actually doing so. Here was the moment where the school found out that the rumour was true. "It's fine." Jace breathed in my ear.

Nervously I smiled, watching him. "Sure?" I murmured.

"Come on Myra; it'll be fine, perfect even." He grinned. "Besides you have always enjoyed shocking the hell out of people, now shouldn't be any different."

"True." I smiled. "I always love the thrill of proving people wrong."

"Come on then; prove them wrong." He laughed.

The whole school was watching, Snape watched with shocked eyes. Guess he already knows about Jace but I doubt he expected the Gryffindor Golden girl to know him. Truer words have never been spoken I suppose. "Suppose we should."

"Hey May, slept in late?" Eve laughed moving towards Jace and me, a huge smirk on her face. Seemed like she sensed my cold feet…. Eve always loved to interfere, but then again I do sometimes as well so it's not exactly new is it?

I rolled my eyes. "Slytherin I see?"

"Of course where else would I be?" She laughed.

"Maybe you threw your lot in with the Gryffindors…you could have easily been sorted there." I shrugged, smirking with glee at her annoyed expression though I could tell she knew I was joking.

"Well we both know you belong in Hufflepuff since you weren't sorted into your true house." She smirked.

"So true; I am so very loyal to those I care about." I ignore the jibe. Why should I honestly hate Hufflepuff? They just get given a bad name, like Slytherin does I guess.

"Hilarious Maria." She rolled her eyes.

"Technically she is she's loyal to me." Jace defended me.

"She does have a name." I interjected. "She is also your girlfriend Jace, respect her."

"Ok Maria is loyal to me." Jace sighed.

"Do we really want to cause a scene?" Eve sighed.

"Well Jace and I both know that you do Eve." I laughed, that was good even for me.

"Why do you two always have to be at each other's throats?" Jace sighed.

"Jace you know things wouldn't be the same without our petty arguments." I shook my head wearily.

"Too true, the world would be a lot quieter..." Jace muttered.

"Hey we heard that!" Eve exclaimed.

"You were supposed to." Jace smirked.

"Come on are you going to sit with the snakes or not?" Eve asked, although we both knew that I had absolutely no say whatsoever in the matter at all.

"We both know that they do have better table manners and etiquette than most of the lion pride Maria. Wouldn't it be a lot better to eat with civilised people?" Jace tried to make it sound uplifting.

"How is Eve civilised than most of the lion pride Maria. Wouldn't it be a lot better to eat with civilised people?" Jace tried to make it sound uplifting.

"How is Eve civilized?" I asked.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Good point, ok ignoring Eve the rest is civilized." Jace smirked.

Eve groaned. "Not you two brother!"

"Well we both know she has a point; you are conversationally constipated." My boyfriend laughed. I do love it when he laughs; it is so beautiful, melodious…but I would never in a million years say that out loud. After all I wouldn't want him getting big headed now would I?

"Let's just go and sit down." She sighed, knowing she didn't have a chance at winning against the pair of us.

Reluctantly I followed her over to the Slytherin table. So much for trying to stall the problem, hence the amount of jibes I kept giving her. Normally, unless she really deserved it, it would have only have been one. Slytherin was a prime example of anarchy. Eve had been near the top space, the top spot was empty but I assumed that was Jace's. The other spot beside him was also empty, probably where some other Slytherin had been sitting earlier. "Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked wearily.

"Next to me of course." Jace rolled his eyes.

Mine widened in horror. "No…"

"Yes, come on Slytherin know your Maria Mortia there shouldn't be a problem." He smiled.

"I'm not a Slytherin, and I'm not blind to the higher achy. Why should I be in a 'top' position of the table when I'm not one of you? Surely it should be Malfoy or someone similar." I protested.

"Come on its fine." He murmured in my ear.

"No it's not." I looked into his eyes. "How is it fine?"

"Maria you're my girlfriend, have been for years. Its official throughout the school, it's not even secret anymore. Eve has probably told my father so now even he is likely to know. Myra Potter may be a Gryffindor, but Maria Mortia is not. You're Maria, Maria when you never hide your nature." He breathed. "Maria Mortia is destined for great things, now let yourself show."

"Jace please…" I whispered.

"What are you against?" He asked.

"I'm against being in a position of power." I answered. "I haven't even earned power, not in their eyes."

"You have." He smiled.

"How? How have I showed power? Suddenly Myra Potter turns out to be Maria Mortia, a girl they have somehow found out through the dark side not the light. That makes it seem like you, I was kept a secret because it would put me in danger. Then they find out it was because you didn't know who I really was…" I murmured.

"You belong on with me. I've love you, I've loved you ever since I saw you even though I assumed you were muggle. Even when I first saw if anyone belongs next to me in the ladder of Slytherin it is you. After all we've been through you really belong above me in the higher achy." He breathed.

"They don't know what we've been through, they know nothing. They don't know Maria Mortia." I insisted.

"Maria Mortia is a legend among snakes." He smiled.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Speechless?" He laughed.

"Do I really want to know why I'm famous?" I asked drearily.

"Honestly I didn't lie about you at all, it was all truth. Seriously it was all true. They knew you were mysterious, and I knew not of your true identity and you of mine." He smiled. "All they knew were you had elegant green eyes and long ebony hair with a fringe. I suspected a couple of times of your identity but never once had I really believed until I saw you at the station with your hair up and fringe clipped back I realised." He smiled.

"Are you sure I should be sitting there?" I murmured.

"Yes…" He breathed.

"What's taking you so long?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Nothing sister." Jace sighed. "Come on; it'll be fine." He offered me a hand which a willingly took.

Carefully trying to ignore Snape's dark glare, Jace and I walked steadily over to the Slytherin table. To be honest whether this was even allowed in the rules or not I'm not sure. Judging by the Headmaster's angry look I guess he might interfere in a couple or so seconds. Even if he did even try to I would probably be able to counter it. "Trouble seems to be brewing…" I muttered.

"Ahh…. If he tries to interfere Maria do you think you could somehow miraculously change our luck?" Jace asked.

"Probably. I think I know the exact thing I could use…" I smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"Now, now I can't tell you. If I told you Dumbledore would come up with a counter for my excellent point now wouldn't he?" I smirked.

Nerves jittered in my stomach as I sat down. "Yep he's coming over…" Eve muttered darkly under her breath not that I blame her. "As if Maria needed another reason to scramble from this table…"

"Miss Potter I must insist you sit with your house." There it was Dumbledore had finally made his move. Unknown to Eve I knew the exact thing to say to get him to leave but I suppose I could let her try and do something first.

"Sir what harm is May doing?" Eve asked innocently.

"Miss Riddle you barely know Miss Potter so I don't see why you have a desperate need to sit with her right now." He spoke, he was trying to see if the rumours were true and I hadn't just been bewitched by Jace and Eve.

"Well actually sir we have known each other since we were seven." Eve smiled.

"Well it is too much of a distraction for the rest of the Slytherins and your head of house agrees." Dumbledore smirked.

"With due respect if you look down the table there is very little changes from last night." Eve laughed.

"Very true but knowing Miss Potter's history with Slytherin house it is not wise." The headmaster tried that approach. I'm honestly surprised that Eve hasn't realised what she needs to do to win yet…. At this Eve looked worried glancing to Jace.

"My girlfriend is hardly someone to start a fight headmaster and the Slytherins are hardly people who would be uncivilized over breakfast." Jace smiled.

"I'm afraid it is against the rules though my dear boy." The headmaster smiled.

"Sir there is no problem here, but there would be quite a stir if I sat with my own house. Sadly since many are under the delusion that all Slytherins are evil and my boyfriend and best friend have been sorted here they are under the impression that I too am evil. They are mistaken but there would most likely be a problem caused by it. Also moreover aren't we supposed to be supporting house unity?" I smiled innocently.

Most of the Slytherins were looking wide eyed. Well I suppose that should prove I'm worthy enough to be sitting here. "I suppose you are right Miss Potter so I suppose you are permitted to sit here for now until things die down in Gryffindor."

"Thank you sir. First of all though I would like to ask if anyone here has any objections, if they do I shall gladly move." I smiled. "Well does anyone?" No one answered or protested. Whether that was because they were shocked or I'd given them proof in their eyes that I was actually Maria Mortia…but it means there is no going back now. All around the table the Slytherins were looking at me with newfound respect.

"Seems like they're happy with May here sir." Jace smiled, a shark gleamed in his eyes. When the headmaster was out of ear shot he whispered in my ear. "So that's why you left it so late; if Eve and I couldn't have persuaded him and you could then it certainly proves your worth. It proved that you were really Maria Mortia to them. We seriously did try to but we couldn't, I guess it proves that your mind is amazing when you put your mind to it." He grinned.

"Guess it proves that I really am better than Eve." I laughed.

"I heard that!" Eve glared.

"How was I supposed to have known with her awful hearing?" I muttered darkly.

Jace laughed. "Can you two lay off each other just this once?"

"Fine I'll give it a go as long as Eve does." I sighed.

"I suppose I'll give it a try." Eve said reluctantly.

"You two bicker like sisters…" Malfoy murmured. "I didn't have much time to talk to you earlier at the station earlier. Jace and I interacted frequently over the summer, I heard a lot about you Maria. You would be surprised at how much your name is circling the dark side."

"All good I hope." I laughed nervously.

"Of course. You boyfriend never said a bad word about you." He smiled.

I arched an eyebrow at Jace. "How often did you mention me?"

"A lot." He bite his lip. "I honestly couldn't wait to actually know who you were Maria." He smiled.

"What does your father think about Maria Mortia?" I asked worried. Draco paled knowing that I was referring to Voldermort, the dark lord.

"Well he's perfectly fine about Maria Mortia. What would he object about her? In all honesty he's pleased my girlfriend is such a powerful, elegant witch. Even though we both made a pact not to tell each other our true identities he was wasn't bothered. With your attitude against muggles he's hardly concerned, though he will be in for a shock if he finds out who you really are… though technically knowing Eve he probably knows or soon will…" He trailed off.

"Jace I've already resigned myself that he'll know who I am. Eve has been trying to get me to join the dark side since we turned eleven, now she actually knows who I am there will be no stopping her." I sighed.

"Did you two never have any suspicions?" Draco asked.

"Yes…" Jace trailed off.

"I found out this summer…" I shrugged.

"How?" Draco asked curiously.

"Wagburga Black." I replied simply.

"She seems to like you Maria." Jace smiled. "She cares for you like you were her own daughter honestly."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, you made quite the impression on her." Jace laughed.

"I thought she didn't like me." I shrugged.

"Well Wagburga is a Black; they do have odd ways of showing affection." Eve smirked. "I wonder if Father got the letter yet…"

"So you did send a letter to him last night Eve…" I muttered darkly. "Why so soon? Couldn't you have waited a couple of months? Well I suppose it depends on what you and Jace actually told him. Seeing as he's been dead and unable to contact you before the end of last year I didn't think it would be much. I had figured you would have told him very little, unless it is false you could have waited at least until Christmas."

"You thought wrong you know." Eve shrugged. "Jace tried valiantly to go to Surry again in the summer, so naturally our father was desperate to discover why Jace was so obsessed with the idea seeing as it is full of muggles…"

"In the end I told him it was a witch…he lost his temper saying 'no muggle born witch is even worth your time'. I protested and told him of some of our rather more extravagant spectacles." Jace murmured.

"He asked Jace to describe tell him of her name and of how she had landed with muggles then if she wasn't muggleborn. Jace of course paled and didn't say a thing of which point I told him of the little bargain you had made when you first met. I explained that you were considered a freak and didn't want that to affect how Jace saw you, Jace agreed that they would both give fake names until ether you or he discovered the real identity or you were happy with him knowing." Eve shrugged.

"I told him you were an orphan and that dark magic is your forte…"Jace looked slightly hopeless.

"Father asked if you went to Hogwarts…Jace said yes. At this point Father thought it would be more productive if Jace and I attended Hogwarts this year, especially seeing that Jace is completely obsessed with you. He also asked me to try to bring you to our side, judging that Jace and I weren't just exaggerating about you, so Jace here wouldn't do anything stupid if you're on the opposite side of the battle and the fact that you are a worthy ally." Eve shrugged.

"I'm not exaggerating when I say father wants Maria Mortia on the Dark side, mainly because it would stop me obsessing and worrying about you all of the time." Jace murmured going a little red. "Honestly that is the main reason why Father actually allowed us to attend."

"So your father only let you attend this year because of me?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Pretty much yes. He believes you're a powerful witch, who Jace is obsessed with. He would rather that Jace persuades you to the dark side then a living tale of Romeo and Juliet. He believes you and Jace are powerful together, and you Maria would be a powerful ally." Eve explained.

"So the dark lord wants Myra on his side, without wanting Myra on his side?" Draco asked.

"What?" Eve asked.

"So the dark lord wants Maria on his side because of Jace, but doesn't know in doing so he doesn't want Myra Potter dead?" Draco reworded it.

"Yes pretty ironic I guess." Eve shrugged.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to join your father?" I asked.

"You know that you are a dark witch, why deny your nature? Your Jace's girlfriend, remember everything you two have been through. You know you and Jace are perfect for each other-"

"Eve you know fully well I don't doubt Jace." I hissed.

"Why are you so against joining my father?" Eve sighed.

"He tried to kill me as a baby, when I was eleven, last year even! I can't just disrespect my family's sacrifice like you respect your father. My father and mother died to save my life, dark witch or not, they died for me. That is why I must remain neutral. If you're asking whether or not if Jace was about to die I would die trying to save him the answer is yes but I cannot allow my parents' lives to be wasted. I cannot join their killer because it would insult their memory but it has nothing to do with hiding my nature." I insisted.

**An: Sorry it's been so long! I hope it's been worth the wait. Was it ok? As always please review; I'm desperate to hear your feedback! **


End file.
